The adventures of a Shota hime
by LeiaCarolina
Summary: AU, Onoda es hime-chan chan chan, Imaizumi es Shitsuji-san y Naruko anda por ahí queriendo ser Hokage... Wait, wrong show. Crack fic incitado por el demonio, digo, por una amiga, a quien se lo dedico. Pa' vos, Lari-nyaaan -hablo así porque soy kawaii, viteh-. Espero que a todooos les guste :D


Algo se acercaba por el horizonte. Algo rosado que cantaba con voz aguda y hacía que cada pedobear en un radio de dos kilómetros se pusiera en alerta y levantara sus armas. Ese algo era Onoda-hime, que venía corriendo por aquel pequeño camino, saltando en su vestidito rosa, con el cabello atado en dos coletitas diminutas que se erizaban como antenas en su redonda cabeza. Con una sonrisa brillante que alcanzaba sus enormes e inocentes ojos azules, Onoda-hime parecía un bebé con anteojos, pidiendo a gritos que los corrompan. Pero Onoda-hime, fiel a su naturaleza de shota inocente, no era conciente de lo que su actitud y su falda demasiado corta causaba en todo aquello que tuviera pene. Y a lo que no, también.

Por suerte para la castidad de Onoda-hime, Imaizumi estaba allí para salvaguardarlo. Y aprovechar para estar cerca, muy cerca. Pero inocentemente. Sin dobles intenciones. Solo cuidarlo. Aunque la mano se le pasaba aquí y allá, esa no era la intención de Imaizumi. ¿Qué no ven que es el personaje frío y ensimismado que no le importa nada a su alrededor? Solo está allí para cumplir su deber, no se hagan ideas.

Como era de esperarse en el primer episodio de cualquier programa, Onoda-hime corría a prisa para llegar a la escuela a tiempo.

¡WAAA! Estoy llegando tarde otra vez – gritaba Shota-Hime.

Es lo mismo todas las mañanas, Ojou-sama. Y siempre le repito que debe prepararse con más rapidez – regañaba Imaizumi, la oveja que para fines prácticos –coughsexocough- es un chico de aproximadamente 1,80 metros, con un sueter blanco de lana y cuernitos de cabrita en la cabeza.

Es que no podía decidir que anteojos usar para impresionar a Manami-kun – se excusó Onoda-shota-hime, sonrojándose – Oh, Manami-kun – suspiró, con los ojos lanzando brillitos y flotando en un fondo rosado.

¡Hime-sama! – Imaizumi venía al rescate, dándole un zape a la nuca – Recuerde sus responsabilidades como Shota Hime. No tiene tiempo para distraerse con esas frivolidades – le recordó Imaizumi. ¿Ven? Puro profesionalismo. Incluso la parte en la que agendaba "Matar a Manami" como algo urgente era puro profesionalismo.

Pero, Ima-chaaan, no puedes controlar al corazón cuando hace doki-doki – explicó Onoda, llevándose una mano al pecho y subiéndole al shota power en un quince por ciento.

E Imaizumi lo entendía porque su corazoncito de oveja no tan oveja también hacia doki doki cuando Onoda-hime lo llamaba Ima-chan con esa vocecita tan adorable.

Aún así, Onoda-hime, le pido que se concentre más en sus estudios – Ima-chan se arregló los lentes invisibles. Porque todos sabemos que los personajes cool tienen lentes, pero Imaizumi llegó tarde a la repartición. Eso no tuvo nada que ver con recorrer media ciudad para encontrar el vestido rosa más pornográficamente adorable que lleva Oshota-hime.

¡Claro que sí, Ima-chan! Lo haré por ti, te-he – sonrió Onoda con dulzura, colgándosele del brazo y algo en Imaizumi hizo clic.

A la mierda el profesionalismo – dijo Imaizumi y pilló un lugarcito oscuro tras un árbol. Pensaba llevar a Onoda-tan allí, cuando una extraña risa lo interrumpió – Él – gruñó Ima-chan, entrecerrando los ojos.

Kah kah kah kah – un agujero se abrió en el medio del camino, de donde salieron fuegos artificiales y motocicletas rojas, precediendo al chico de rojos y erizados cabellos rojos. Porque un verdadero hombre sabe hacer una entrada, pero Naruko lo hace mil veces más extravagante – Onoda hime llegando tarde otra vez. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Sáquese, sarnoso – se metió Imaizumi, apartando a Naruko de un manotazo.

¡Hey! ¿Por qué haces eso? – gritó Naruko, enfadado y adolorido al costado del camino.

¿Naruko-kun? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Onoda, preocupado por su amigo de infancia.

No se le acerqué demasiado, Hime-sama, no sea que se le pegué lo roñoso – picó Imaizumi.

¿Qué qué? – Naruko se levantó de un salto – Que el animal aquí eres tú, cuerno-izumi. Veeee, veee, mírenme, soy una oveja, veee, veee – Naruko levantó los índices a ambos lados de su cabeza, simulando cuernos.

Fiel a su naturaleza, Imaizumi lo embistió –no, no en ese sentido, sino como una embestida de toro- y lo mandó a volar. Onoda-hime vio con desolación como se perdía la imagen de su hiperactivo amigo se perdía en el horizonte.

Tan alto… - murmuró Onoda – Es una nueva marca… - anotó.

Vámonos, Onoda-hime, que ya estamos llegando tarde.

¡WAA! Tienes razón – comenzó a correr – Ya no podré saludar a Manami-kun – lloriqueó mientras corría – Manami-kuuuuuun – clamaba.

¿Diga? – le respondió una voz y Onoda-hime frenó tan del golpe que cayó al suelo.

Ouuuu… - se quejó Onoda en el suelo, sobándose la nuca. Levantó la mirada y se topó con la sonrisa tranquila de Manami, que se inclinaba hacia él, sin bajarse de la bicicleta - ¡Manami-kun! Creí que ya no podría verte hoy – comentó Onoda, muy emocionado de poder verlo. Su rostro brillaba con ojos ensoñadores – Estoy tan feliiiiz…

Yo también, Sakamichi-kun – Manami ensanchó su sonrisa y le subió a su tenshi carisma. Todo era kira kira y pika pika cuando esos dos se encontraban – Sé que será un buen día con solo ver esa sonrisa tuya.

Imaizumi se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos. Mientras Naruko apareció de la nada y vociferó lo que ambos pensaban.

Que asco…

Pero Manami y Onoda estaban en su mundo rosa con rosas y burbujitas. – Pero, ¿qué haces aquí, Manami-kun? Las clases ya habrán empezado.

Vine a recorrer la montaña en mi bicicleta, Sakamichi-hime – respondió Manami, sin cortar el contacto visual con el otro.

¿Qué montaña? – preguntó Imaizumi – Estas tierras son más planas que la princesa…

¿Querrías ir conmigo, princesa? No hay nada que me alegre más que pasear contigo – invitó Manami, ignorando a Imaizumi. Tenshi-sama le extendió la mano a Hime-chan y Hime-chan iba a tomar esa mano porque ¿cómo decirle que no a esa sonrisa?

Por suerte para Onoda, Naruko e Imaizumi estaban allí. En una alianza única, Naruko mandó a volar a Manami de una patada e Imaizumi tomó a Onoda-hime. – Tenemos que ir a clases, hime-sama – le recordó Ima-chan.

Y el trío se perdió en el horizonte, con Imaizumi y Naruko pensando exactamente lo mismo. "Tengo que matar a Manami".


End file.
